madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Viltaria
| Casualname = Elen | Age = 16 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Silver | Eyecolor=Red | Birthplace= Leitmeritz, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Arifar | Element= Wind | Territory= Leitmeritz | Occupation= Lord of Leitmeritz Commander of the Silver Meteor Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Leitmeritz | Army= Silver Meteor Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Ellenora Viltara(エレオノーラ.ヴィルターリア) is a female protagonist Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of the main Vanadis in the story. Represent Zhcted's greatest warrior and one of the fearless and famous Vanadis of all, Ellen vowed to protect Zhcted from any enemy threat and invasion from any kingdom as her life is depends on the prosperity of Leitmeritz. She is also one of Tigrevrumud Vorn's ally after she captured him as a "prisoner of war", which ironically became her primary support and ready to fight for her name; thus created the bond of friendship with the Earl of Alsace and the Silver Wind Vanadis. Character Infomation Appearance Ellen appeared to has her long silver hair and red eyes. She is also wear a hair clip around her hair. Tall, beautiful and have a sexy figure(especially her bigger bust size and slender figure), Ellen is believed to be one of the beautiful Vanadis around Zhcted with smarts and courage that became the living icon of Leitmeritz. By costumes, Ellen is seen to wear her signature blue light armor, with her red and violet skirts over the belly line. In her amour, she is also equipped with her mini cape. As life is not involving to military affairs, Ellen is seen in normal girl clothes and a ribbon of her hair in case. Personality As the Vanadis whose role to protect Zhcted from harm, Ellen is vowed to protect the people of Leitmeritz by any means necessary. Having an iron law that the strong prevail over whims, Ellen is a strong and brave warrior who is believe the army with the strong heart and tough tenacity will prevailed in most warfare. Even with her tough heart and strong mind, Ellen remain compassionate to her peers as she believe that her subordinate and the people's trust and bond is her reason to be victorious in any battlefield. Because of her benevolence and valor, Ellen is respected by all her peers all over Leitmeritz and even adversary (formerly Tigre) admired her. Ellen is also a cunning and playful girl who love to tease her subject as she see them interesting, especially Rim and Titta, whose their odd relationship with Tigre are becoming Ellen's tease subject. Despite her warrior pride and bravery, Ellen is like any normal girl who is easily sensitive to relationship which she refused to admit. Like any girl of her age, Ellen is having a hidden romance feeling towards to Tigre as her relationships with Tigre deepen (mostly because Tigre is at her side if not Alsace) and she is tended to seduce Tigre whenever he is deep sleep or he pay attention to other female companion. Despite her mature thinking, Ellen is prone to jealously whenever other girls (especially Mira or other Vanadis but not Rim) who came too close to Tigre and tend to fight any of her rivals off as if Tigre is her stuffed tiger in her bedroom. Whenever her duties didn't involved with wars or general affairs, Ellen often take things lightly and tended to laid back from all the work while tend to go to the town for a walk. Plot Victory over Tigre and a Fateful Encounter Vanadis Ellen's army had reach across Brune as the ambush unit, with her 5000 troops against Brune's own 25000 troops, 5 fold larger than her own. Despite the differ numbers between the troops, Ellen's ambush plan proved success as the Brune army is thrown into chaos; left only the few from the main force retreated due to the Vanadis overwhelming power and the sudden surprise attack which demoralized the troop instantly. The Vanadis army managed to defeat almost all of the Brune army until the surviving Tigre attempted to assassinate her from a distance. Tigre arrow shots managed to kill the surrounding soldiers which seemly left the Silver Wind Vanadis alone. The attack however left the Silver Wind smiling as if she found something interesting about Tigre. As Earl of Vorn fires his last two arrows against her, Ellen managed to deflect two fatal shots effortless while she rode her white horse towards Tigre and have the surviving archer cornered, marked her victory against in this war. Intrigued over her enemy soldiers his arrow skills and intimidated courage even after defeat, Ellen decided to spare his life and tell the now defeated Tigre that he will her "trophy" and captured him as the "prisoner of war", thus begins her unlikely bond with Tigre. Tigre as a"Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Ellen is taken the Earl of Vorn to the tour of Leitmeritz while introduce her sole prisoner of war to the hometown. Tigre's appearance in Leitmeritz however is displeased and scorn by her troops, indicating that since . While watching Tigre continue his usage of the Leitmeritz, Ellen is suddenly ambushed by an unexpected yet foiled assassination when Tigre managed to saved her by injuring the assassin's leg (the later committed suicide by bit his tongue off) As Tigre heroic deeds to her rescue had gain her troops respect and ovation, Ellen would found her hunch about Tigre's talent is right and begin her attempts to persuade Tigre to her army. In the following day, Ellen would then having a serious discussion with Tigre about his position as she heard from Rim that he sleep well in the prison bed like it is his home. While see through that Tigre only profession in archery, Ellen explains to Tigre the reason behind her decision to take him as her prisoner is because she see through his archery skills better than any of Brune mightiest military personnel and even the Brune Nobility. She is also mentions that it is because Brune nobility has disrespect archers as the frontier, Tigre's talents will gone to waste if he served the wrong kingdom while try to persuade him to on her side. When Tigre declined Ellen's generous offer become an Earl of Zhcted for the sake of his homeland Alsace, the Silver Wind Vanadis warns him that should the ransom will not be paid by the deadline, Tigre had to be sold to Muozinel, an infamous city of slavery trade that caused Tigre livid yet run out of options but to stay in Leitmeritz until the ransom is paid (eventually too much for the people of Alsace when the Brune auhtority refuse to financially aid Alsace.), much to Ellen's delight. During his stay in Leitmeritz he learns how Ellen treats the soldiers and her people, and that deep inside she's a girl too but her actions are limited because of her responsibility as one of the Vanadis, this leads him to entrust her Alsace later on when he receives report from Batran that his beloved Land has been attacked by Duke Thenardier. Seeing him in a dire need to save his hometown from the invading Zion's troops, Ellen decided to join his cause and lent her troop to him while briefly giving a strategy to Tigre to silently take out the proficient figures in Zion's troop before she prepare the ambush against the enemy. Rescue Alsace from Zion's Army Main Article: Rescue Alsace Arc Just as Tigre managed to race to Alsace in time and slew some Zion's troops, Ellen begin her march to Alsace for assist the Earl of Vorn to crush Zion's forces. Her army's appearance for Tigre's aid had made Zion quickly believed that Tigre had "defected" to Zhcted, much to Zion's chagrin and he retreat while summon his secret weapon to crush his enemy along with Alsace, a dragon which is given by his father as his trump card to demoralize the Vanadis troop as his last ditch effort. With the cooperation between the Silver Wind Vanadis and Earl of Alsace however, the Silver Meteor Army severely demoralizing Thenardier's forces as Ellen uses Arifal's main ability: Ley Admos to slay the dragon and have caused Zion fuming over the Vanadis and the archer success. As the Silver Meteor Army had the remnant Zion's remaining troops concerned, Ellen watch the battle between Tigre and Zion, which Tigre emerged victorious as Zion is deeply wounded by the penetrated arrow , which broke through his shield. As Zion's confusion had demoralized him in fear and orders a retreat by using his Wyvern, Ellen tells him that her winds can't reach the dragon until Tigre's sudden arrow shot confused. Tigre, unable to forgive the man who harmed his people, hears a female voice telling him to shoot the dragon, after doubting, he then aims for it, which command's Arifal to cover his arrow with wind to reach it which only disorients the Wyvern. Ellen shocked at what happened, asks Tigre on how did he manage to do it, which he replies he doesn't know about it. Despite Tigre 's confusion of his family treasure, Ellen stands by him as Tigre prepares his second shot, giving him the assistance to slay Zion. With her winds of Arifal, Tigre fired a more powerful arrow that drives itself through the Wyvern and directly hitting Zion thus killing him in the process. With Zion's army is now crumbled after the death and defeat of Zion which forced the army to retreat, the Silver Meteor Army is emerged victorious and Ellen asked Tigre if he is satisfied over the the results, which Tigre found himself as weak and begin his alliance with her troops; which made her delight and declared that the alliance between Alsace and Leitmeritz .As Alsace is slowly recover itself from the war, Ellen begin to visit Tigre often which made both Titta (jealous over the relationship between them) and Rim (still distrust upon Tigre) livid about their conversation; which she claimed that Rim's method to wake Tigre up will just put him into a death row. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc The news about Tigre's "defection" had extended itself to Zhcted which King Victor, the head monarch of the kingdom, demand some answers from the Silver Wind Vanadis for answers for assisting the prisoner of war to reclaim Alsace. Ellen would reply that Tigre's archery skills would be helpful for the kingdom and her suggestions would gone in deaf ears as the king refused to acknowledge Tigre and deemed Tigre as an unwelcome intruder from Brune. Just as Ellen attempts to persuade the senile king, she was saved by her another fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas the mediator of the Vanadis, over the few statements and when the king ask Ellen the reason for her alliance with Tigre, Ellen answer the king that all Tigre wanted is the peace of Alsace and should Tigre gain more land as his victories, she would claimed that these conquered lands are for the King of Zhcted instead of hers; which she is finally relived that King Victor finally approve her alliance with Tigre. Just as she exits with the Gentle Light Vanadis from the royal throne room, Ellen encountered her another fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie who she didn't get each other, begins her ill argument until their argument is then stopped by Sophie. Just as Mira asked about Tigre, Ellen dissed upon the Frost Mind Vanadis as she would have to talk to the Gentle Light Vanadis in private; not knowing from Sophie that she had made the nemesis out of her as he learned that Mira is on Thenardier's side and she and Sophie began to chat somewhere in the palace. During the court, Ellen learn from Sophie that it is due to the Brune Civil War between Thenardier and Ganelon, many citizen of Brune became the puppets and even victims under the raging civil war. Some time later, Ellen invited Tigre to the Kikimora Mansion in the Vosyes Mountains to celebrate her reunion. While she told the bad news that King Victor remained distrust since he see him as a Brune (which she indicated that King Victor actually fear that the Vanadis will topple his throne should Vanadis given too much power), Ellen is remained optimistic towards about the King decision while ask if Tigre ready to be apart of her even with Zhcted citizen found his position with her id ridiculed, which she is pround that Tigre is . That is until the sudden appearance of the amour from Olmutz made her swings her mood instantly, which her insult forced the Frost Mind Vanadis barged into the mansion without even knock the door; causing the Silver Wind Vanadis angry towards Rim for let Mira enter the mansion. Seeing Mira as an uninvited stray cat in her neighborhood, Ellen demand the Frost Mind Vanadis leave while trade insults each other until Tigre decided to break their argument with his introduction to Mira, much to Ellen chagrin in anger as she attempt to persuade Tigre to stay away. In the same time, Ellen also surprised that Mira is too invited to the hot springs. As the trio was ambushed by the unknown assassin group, Ellen and others managed to repel all of them. She is then shocked at Rim's poisoned stated and Tigre desperate rescue by suck the poison out from Rim's breast, left the Silver Wind Vanadis watched in horror for the first time as she remained quiet while saved by Mira, while she is mocked by the Frost Mind Vanadis that her emotions over her comrade's situation is deemed shameful to the pride of the Vanadis before lower her head in profound remorse. Feeling guilty for what had just caused her trusted bodyguard laid out for her carelessness, Ellen stayed beside Rim and Tigre while in relief that Rim is finally saved from poison. The rivalry between the Vanadis has begin reached the boiling point as Ellen decided to wage war against Mira to gain her alignment after Mira decided to allied with Thenardier. In the course of event, neither of them backed down from each other until Mira's formidable army defense and Olmutz's geographical disadvantages would forced Ellen army to withdraw temporary from the battle, while regroup to begin a new strategy. To lower the casualties of the troop, Tigre found the idea and purpose for having a disguise as a hunter to infiltrate Mira's camp. Just as Tigre returned from scouting the area, Ellen is ready to march the army towards to Mira's camp according to Tigre's coordination and the plan is then executed. As the Silver Meteor Army begin it's charge into Mira's castle without any casualties advance, Ellen finally confronted with Mira as she want to prove Mira wrong that she can overturn the tide by assist Tigre to take down Thenardier. Just as the results of the duel between the Silver Wind Vanadis and the Frost Mind Vanadis a draw (or barely as a draw), she and Mira are saved by Tigre from the unexpected ambush by the assassin, the same assassin that poisoned Rim. As Tigre answered Mira question that he won't let the Vanadis died on his watch, Ellen is unexpected blushed along with Mira yet is relief that Tigre words had persuade Mira on the the neutral side to her army assist and break down Thenardier. Even after Tiger had finally got Mira's impression, Ellen is jealous about the recent relationship and tell the Frost Mind Vanadis that Tigre will be hers only and warned her that she had to get passed her to get Tigre, which her argument with Mira had no ended until their departure. Conflict Between Gleast and Ganelon Main Article: Rivalry with Gleast Arc With Mira on her partial league (neutral) and the additional 1000 troops from Hugues Augre, Ellen has what she need to move her army to face Thenardier's army with Tigre. While Tigre and Rim thought about the proper name for their new found troops, Ellen found the name "Alsace-Leitmeritz Alliance Troop" too long and decided to named her new formed army as Silver Meteor Army, much to Rim and Tigre's shock that Ellen would actually named the army based on her being. Just as she think about the future of the newly named she see Titta came out from the camp for water and together the girls go to the river for water supply. While on their way, Ellen asked Titta about Tigre since Titta has cared about the Earl of Vorn much than anyone else in the camp, which Titta. When Titta would ask the same question if Ellen has begin to like Tigre, Tthe Silver Wind Vanadis was blushed about the sudden question while tend to tell the Vorn House Maid that even she has the heart for Tigre, her differ positions and the differ kingdom rivalry is the reason why she haven't confessed her feeling towards Tigre. After hearing over Titta story about Tigre has been alone since his father passed away, Ellen would ensure Titta that she will take good care of the Earl of Vorn to ease the mad worries. Ellen is then visited by Gleast, one of Ganelon's sly and perverse Brune minister, and she would greeted with highly mannered . Even with , while she was maintain suspicious whenever Gleast touched her hand while stared at Tigre. During the meeting with Gleast, Ellen is given a chance from Gleast for the corporation with Ganelon, another Brune crown. Ellen is surprised that Gleast will be going against the Silver Meteor Army without giving them a chance to rethink about the negotiation; forced them going on for a war against the weasel beside the Ganelon. With the aid of Tigre who worked as the ambush unit, the Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious over the ambush which force some of the Gleast Army retreat from the battle. After the victorious over Gleast Army, Ellen would join the banquet of victory as their celebration and became drunk in the progress. While sleeping in a drunken state, Ellen is carried by Tigre with his piggy back while touching Tigre's face and sleep talking about something. Rivalry with Roland the Dark Hero of Brune Main Article:Dark Hero of Brune Arc During the battle against Roland's troops,Brune's Knights of Navarre, Ellen would charged against Roland and repelled by his sword in numerous time. But before she would confronting Roland would sensed something wrong with her Arifar when her first encounter with Roland and confused about the warning message, not before she is asked by Roland about her sword origin with his intimidated stare; much to Ellen's unease feeling that this knight from Brune is no pushover. As her Just before she could stop her soldiers to stay away from Roland. However, Silver Wind Vanadis would found that one moment too late as she helplessly watch in horror the soldiers are decapitated, both horse and the riders, by Roland and unscratched by her men's spears. Just as she gone numb for the first time, Ellen is rescued by Tigre's arrow shot to Roland side, and via the horse ride, which force the Silver Meteor Army retreat from the battle field, with the Knights of Navarre are now on their pursuit. Before she could thank Tigre for his rescue, Ellen would horrified even further as the Earl of Vorn's severe injuries are evident as Tigre would failed to dodge Roland's sword attack, and she would hold Tigre's body even with her injured arm while escape from the Knights of Navarre. To make matter worse, the horse's leg broke that toss both Vanadis and the Archer to the ground, which force. Just as a dozen Javelin throw at them, Ellen and Tigre is rescued by Sophie's light shield and flee away from the battle with Sophie tends to buy some time to halt the Knights of Navarre's chase. With Tigre's severe injuries, the Silver Meteor Army met's it's first lost with the soldiers either being routed by as the Knights of Navarre or flee away from the battle. To avenge Tigre's injuries, the Silver Wind Vanadis would take on the Dark Hero of Brune once again and this time, she had Sophie with her. Despite their effort however, the result would be just like her first encounter as Roland's power has once again Just before the Earl of Vorn would face the Dark Hero in a single duel, Ellen would urged Tigre to be victorious and stay alive since he is her important vassal in the the Silver Meteor Army, until Tigre's collapse would made both Vanadis retrieved him before Roland's, while listening to Roland's surrender that give a bigger victories. In the aftermath of Roland's defeat, Ellen would drag Tigre from his camp and have him sleep on her lap while seeing Tigre would see Tigre's sleeping face (while healing from the battle against Roland) cute and attempts to request Ellen to get her "share" upon Tigre, which confirmed her speculation about the relationship as she see Ellen stubbornly refuse to share Tigre with her and yet found relief that Ellen is acquainted with a man with full of hidden potentials and respect him. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign and Victory In spite the war is over and the peace has finally bring back to Brune after Princess Regin is now enthroned as the heir of the throne, the Silver Wind Vanadis would maintain her friendship towards as both Brune and Zhcted Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Ellen's primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Arifar, the Sword of Wind. Although Ellen is also mastered in any combat skills and any weaponry other than Arifar, Ellen is often uses her signature weapon often to summon winds which rumored to blow almost 3 platoons in a single strike. It is also Ellen's favorite weapon. Ellen's Vanadis powers are based on wind which blew her enemy troop afar from her. She can summon the wind with her sword, Arifar and she can manipulate any of aero attacks and wind attacks as she pleased. Despite of her powers however, Ellen is unable to create the wind powers which he can't control, thus she need to concentrate until her wind powers so her wind would be her favor instead of against her. * -Ellen's would summons the winds which can blow the troops away from her distance. * Trivia *Ellen is the sole Vanadis who is not from the Vanadis bloodline, as she is appointed one since every Vanadis yield the Arifar would perished without the blood successor as the legacy of the Sword of Wind (Believed to be a cursed sword). Some speculated that she is formerly a wanderer before she even landed on Zhcted, stated that she has the humble origins before joins the ranks of the Vanadis. *Ellen is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Sasha and Eliza. *The reason of ill rivalry between Mira and Ellen is because both Vanadis from Olmutz and Leitmeritz before them didn't get along and often waged war on each other. It is until Tigre's appearance changed both Vanadis life, which had breaking the long feud between the Vanadis family. *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Ellen who found his sleepy face cute. She would tends to use the "drastic measures " (fan service joke), such as going to kiss him, to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail, which ironically create an unfriendly jealousy for women around Tigre, especially Titta and other Vanadis. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Zhcted Army Category:Leitmeritz Resident Category:Commander